


Kinktober Drabbles

by Vivian_Kennedy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Captain America (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), John Wick (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Kennedy/pseuds/Vivian_Kennedy
Summary: Kinktober drabbles with my favorite characters.Requests are closed atm.This book is updated every year in the month of October.





	1. Or Nah? ||John Wick x Reader|| ||A Kinktober Drabble||

"You like that, don't you?" John asks you, as he slowly thrusts into you, grunting as he hears you mewl in submission.

"Answer me, baby", he grabs your chin, turning your face towards him.

And as he stares intensely in your eyes, you couldn't help but tighten around him.

"God damn it, baby! You keep that up and I'll cum right now", he groans.

A few moments earlier, you and John were out there in the restaurant, having your first date in months. The next thing you know, now you're bent over in the restaurant's public bathroom, legs open for the one and only, _John-fucking-Wick._

"You like the way I tease the fuck outta you, don't you babygirl? Love the way I thrust into you, bend you over and have my way with you here, when you know that anyone can walk in on us?", with that, he delivers a spank on your ass, making you whimper in surprise.

When you didn't respond in any way other than rolling your eyes in ecstasy of your impending orgasm, John gets worried, slowing down his already slow hips gyrating in you.

** _What a tease...._ **

"Talk to me, baby. Is this too much? Should I stop-?"

You stop his worried rant, "You better fuck me six ways to Sunday, because I swear to God, if you don't-"

His eyes **darken**, as he roughly pulled on your hair, so you could see the mess he's made of you. _The duality of this man...._

**"Good thing that you want to keep going, princess. 'Cause I ain't done with you yet". **


	2. Breathless ||Demon!Dean Winchester x Reader||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Choking kink, a bit of slut-shaming, exhibitionism, hair-pulling kink, elements of rape/non-con. tread carefully.

* * *

_You don’t know why you let him in._

You had left the hunter life behind you when he died, leaving Sam inconsolable and you heartbroken. 

So, when Dean Winchester showed up at your doorsteps, unscathed and unharmed, you should’ve done something about it. Maybe close the door on his stupidly handsome face, because you knew, you _fucking _knew that he wasn’t the _same_. 

You should’ve_ fought him, punched him, kicked him where the sun doesn’t shine _\- anything to show that you weren’t one of those _sluts _he used to picked up at a seedy bar and fucked in a second-rate motel room. You should’ve resisted the _urge to fuck his brains out;_ you should’ve restrained yourself from acting on your feelings for your best friend. 

_You should’ve done a lot of things.   
_

_You could’ve done a lot of things.   
_

_But you didn’t.   
_

And now, here you were, bent over a table as the demon inside the man of your life had his way with you. _This was not how your first time with Dean was supposed to go. _

_“Fuck, look at you”_, Dean** (was he even really your Dean?) **rasped out, staring at where both of you were connected. 

“You take me so well, don't you babygirl?”, you_ mewled pathetically_ at the nickname, unable to lift yourself up or look at the way his black eyes blew wide in _lust_. 

All of a sudden, one of strong, rough hands grabbed your neck and it knocked _all the breath out of you. _

He smirked at the way you gasped lightly, one of your hands clawing at him to let go. 

“You like it, huh? Like the pain I give you?”, he asked, thrusting into you roughly, hitting that _sweet little spo_t of yours_ just right._

_You were close, so goddamn close, that you could taste the orgasm on your tongue - salty, thick, with a hint of fear - when the beastly an brought your phone near you.   
_

“You’ve kept in touch with Sammy. _I see._ And calling him a lot these past few days. Did he tell you how his big brother has turned into the big bad monster?”, he taunted, slamming in you deeper and harder, gyrating his hips at a punishing pace. 

Pulling you by your hair towards his chest, he groaned loudly and pressed the voicemail button and said:

_ **“Why don’t you leave a message and tell him how much of a joy I am to be around?”** _

* * *


End file.
